Tatsujin Bujutsu (Masters of Warrior Arts)
by Neotemplarking
Summary: In a far off future warriors clad in steel and given the weapons of the old ways fight against the three warring factions to bring balance back to the system, and one squad of these brave warriors rose from obscurity into that of legend, this is their story
1. Introduction

Legend of the Master Blades

Introduction:

In a far off future the solar system is in great turmoil as three factions violently fight for control over the system. To combat the threats of these three groups a mysterious being known only as "Lotus" resurrected a group of warriors called the Tenno and gives them weapons of old, the gun and the blade and teaches them a code of honor that becomes shared by all Tenno. Sent into the Void long ago the bodies of the Tenno were warped and twisted and thus to help them survive special suits were built around them known as Warframes. Each different frame gives the Tenno inhabiting it special powers, such as the healing capabilities of the Trinity class frame, or the pure, savage, and primal strength of the Rhino class. With these skills the Tenno wage a war against the three other factions, the warlike Grineer, the mega corporation referred to as the Corpus, and the Infested which are regular beings infected with the vicious Technocyte virus that turns anything into a mindless killing machine.

Now the Tenno stand as the force to bring balance back to the tumultuous solar system and eliminate any threats. One Tenno squad faced an exceptionally rough journey and faced battles far fiercer than normal and still came out on top. The tale about to be told relays the story of this squad of valiant Tenno warriors and their struggle to survive. From the flames of a war torn system the bond of brethren stands strong and unbreakable. And with their bonds and the code of honor that binds all Tenno a true legend will be born in this chaotic future, now join the Tenno squad and their rise from obscurity to that of legend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Awakening

With a puff of steam the ancient capsule began to open, the occupant inside, awakened after centuries of being in stasis. Opening his eyes under his mask he saw a female Tenno looking right at him, causing him to sit up quickly, and met with a rather unpleasant feeling of nausea. The female put her hand on his shoulder and softly said "Hey now, easy there, you're safe, among friends see?" With her other hand she pointed over to a group of other Tenno who were also watching with curiosity. After ridding himself of the queasy feeling he looked at the female Tenno, and almost as if she sensed what he was going to ask she said "My codename is Shelter, I'm a Trinity class".

Shaking his head again to try and clear the fog from his head he looked over again and Shelter waved over the other Tenno that were watching from across the room. One by one they came over to introduce themselves, the first was a Tenno in heavy white armor and in a slight accent mix of English and Jive he said "The name's Javelin, I'm an Oberon and the doctor of this squad, make sure you come by later eh?" The new Tenno nodded, the next up was a Tenno in a massive Warframe that stood even taller than Javelin, and in a surprisingly soft voice for his size he introduced himself as Brute, a Rhino class. One by one they came up and introduced themselves, Umbra the Loki, Shimmer the Nova, and Wither the Saryn. Of course he had already met Shelter, however just as Shelter was about to say something more to him the door slid open and a new imposing figure walked through.

The other Tenno snapped to attention and the new Tenno that had walked through the door, clad in armor of deepest black like Umbra but had highlights of glimmering gold and an ornate headpiece on his helmet stopped in front of the new Tenno. He looked down and held out his hand, and in a very authoritative voice said "Welcome to the squad Rookie, I am codename Snap, a Frost Prime and the leader of this squad." Rookie took the squad leaders outstretched hand and, after a small stumble, got his legs underneath him and stood tall in front of his team. Snap nodded at Rookie and said "Alright newbie, time to teach you the ropes, first off is how to use your...what the!?" As Snap was speaking the ship began to rumble and pitch violently.

Just then a female voice came on over the intercom and said "Tenno, a Grineer vessel is approaching, brace for impact and prepare for combat." Snap then turned and said very loudly "You heard the Lotus, get ready for a fight!" With that the squad took hold of their weapons and while they did that Snap turned to Rookie and said "No time to teach you kid, you've got a baptism by fire coming, try not to get shot up you hear me?" Rookie nodded and Snap threw him a Skana and a Mk-1 Braton rifle, standard issue weaponry for all newly awakened Tenno. A loud banging could be heard from the docking bay as the Grineer troopers busted through the airlock and into the interior of the ship.

Gunfire resounded throughout the metal hull and the shots bounced off the walls maniacally and wildly. Rookie looked out from around a corner and Brute who was standing next to him said "Alright kid, I'm gonna distract them, you get my back eh?" To this Rookie nodded and prepped his Mk-I Braton. Brute rushed out around the corner and activated his defensive Iron Skin power and charged through the Grineer troopers, with Rookie following suit behind shooting any stragglers who survived Brute's charge. However one trooper escaped even Rookie's notice and came up from behind and shot him, the bullet going through his throat, causing him to violently cough out blood.

Brute turned and saw what had happened and using his Jat Kitag hammer he smashed the trooper with such force that he exploded into pieces. In a panic he opened his com link and yelled into it "Shelter and Javelin get the hell over here NOW, Rookie is in bad shape!" Within seconds Javelin and Shelter rounded the corner and were startled to see just how bad Rookie's injuries were. Javelin immediately went into doctor mode and leaned over Rookie and began to examine the injury. Muttering to himself he called over to Shelter who ran to his side and prepared to use her healing powers at Javelins' command.

Looking him over Javelin said "Damn, the bullet went through his neck, it missed the jugular by a few centimeters but it nicked his vocal chords, he won't be able to speak at all." Though he couldn't tell because of her mask, Rookie and Javelin both knew that Shelter was distraught by the news that her new friend wouldn't be able to communicate with them. Remaining calm Javelin ordered Shelter to heal the wounds while he carefully removed the shrapnel from Rookie's throat and closed up the wound. After a grueling ten minutes he finished and exclaimed "There that should do it, he'll be fine but I'll need better equipment to fully analyze his wounds." As he finished Snap rounded the corner at a brisk pace and stopped in front of them.

He looked down at Rookie and said "Brute told me what happened, he said you showed extraordinary courage in assisting him to take down the enemy, good work soldier, I just wish the price for your bravery wasn't so high". Rookie weakly lifted himself up and nodded, as if saying thank you to his commanding officer, after this little exchange Snap turned to the rest of the squad, who had also arrived on the scene and said "Well done soldiers, we drove back the Grineer assault on our vessel, what caused them to make such an emboldened attack we do not know, but I do know this, this squad is more than ready for the challenges ahead, am I right?" They all cheered and Snap turned back to them as he walked away and said, "I couldn't hear you, are you ready!?" once again they all resounded their conviction, and with finality Snap turned to Shelter and Javelin and said "All right, take him back to the medical wing of the ship and get him better treated understand"? The two of them saluted and as Snap walked away, Shelter and Javelin carried their new, and wounded, brother to the infirmary, little did they know far greater trials were about to befall them.


End file.
